In current 3G/4G networks, traffic is delivered to user equipment (UE) on a per-device session-basis between the UE and a service provider, such as a server. A service session is established after completion of an end-to-end connection setup procedure between the UE and the service provider. This connection procedure typically introduces a latency of about 200 ms and causes considerable network overhead on the link between the UE and the service provider.
It is expected that there will be a significant increase in the number of UEs requiring service in next generation networks (e.g. 5G), such as sensors, machines, mobile devices, and other devices that will require connection. Furthermore, the data traffic will likely may become more bursty in nature with a much higher number of sessions to be served as the demand for continuous or near-continuous connectivity increases.
One of the objectives of next generation networks (e.g. 5G) is to provide service-based delivery of content, and avoid the overhead of per-device sessions.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.